The present invention relates to a motor driven textile spindle wherein the motor of the spindle and the spindle are mounted on a common base plate and the motor drives the spindle via a toothed belt or the like.
A spinning or winding spindle is known which is provided with a rotating or stationary pot-shaped jacket or enclosure around it. The jacket's primary function is to limit the effect of ballooning. It also reduces power consumption. Typically, air is forced or drawn through the jacket in order to prevent fluff which is produced within the spindle from attaching itself to the winding thread If the fluff were not to be removed it could form itself into so-called pills or hairpins and this could mar the appearance of the thread or even lead to its breakage.
A motor-driven textile spindle of the type referred to herein is known from German Laid-open Patent Application OS No. 28 20 816. The known motor-driven spindle has the disadvantage that its motor often overheats, particularly during starting of the spindle. Since spindle motors must be very compact, it is simply impractical to add a fan to cool the motor.